Yearbook Memories
by Solaris Moon
Summary: You remember signing yearbooks with your friends? This is a take on that set during the first volume of the manga. Shuichi just got his yearbook and had his fight with Hiro. Read to find out what's going on!
1. Shuichi

Title: Notes from a yearbook

Summary: Shuichi graduates high school. So how's Yuki gonna react to his genki little lover's glee? (POV Shu-chan) (May be a two-shot)

Warnings: Yaoi. Duh. I mean, what do you expect from a Gravitation fanfic? Sure as hell not sunshine and bunnies from me. I don't do sunshine and bunnies. Except Kumagoro. Poor pink bunny isn't going to be mentioned, I don't think, though. And language, mostly on Yuki's part, some on mine. ' I don't claim to be perfect, nor would I want to.

Series: Gravitation

Rating: Pg-13

Blood type: Hot Tamales new fire candy, vanilla sweet tea with way too much sugar and vanilla (just the way I like it… tea you can get drunk off of. ), and various other stuff (nothing illegal, I assure you).

Notes and commentary: I just turned 18, uhm… two days ago. I skipped a possible party for a choir program, and my mom's been on my ass about college, my wireless card in my lovely new laptop (which is almost the same brand as Yuki's, looks the same anyway) wouldn't install right so I don't have itunes or new music until possibly tomorrow at the earliest, and I had a stupid awards ceremony I had to go to tonight that I would have rather skipped, due to a severe hatred of having to go where there's more than 7 people in a room and having to small talk. Give me a beer and I could be a female Yuki… well, one who looks more like Mika. And yet, one of dear friends came over and went to the ceremony with me, which made it more bearable, and typed a wonderful letter that I read when I got home. I almost cried over how nice it was, and I don't do that very often. So therein lies the inspiration for the story you see here. So enjoy and know I was incredibly sentimental when I wrote it. (Note: Story and comments written 5-11-06. Updated:7-2-06)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Wish I did, but I don't. I do own all 12 volumes of the manga, the novelization, and a copy of the OVA Lyrics of Love. And a Kumagoro plushie.

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time when everyone writes sentimental notes to each other, saying 'omedetou' and 'good luck', or 'I'll miss you so much!'. It was time for graduation, and this year, I had a few of those notes myself. Yep, I, Shindou Shuichi, was graduating. Just barely, but hey! When you're trying to get your band signed and dealing with having a touchy (but damn sexy) lover like Yuki Eiri, you don't exactly have time to study. Plus, school was never my strong point anyhow. At any rate…

Graduation was in a few days, and I was trying to get Yuki to come. He just kept telling me 'no, you damn brat, now shut up and go to sleep already!' or 'GET OUT, I'M TRYING TO WORK!'. Things like that. And if I didn't listen, I got kicked out, and I'd forget my books in there. So how could I study, even if I wanted to? Lucky for me, Hiro had been willing to help… while he was still my friend. See, Hiro isn't just my best friend in the whole world, he's also my guitar player in my band, Bad Luck. I do keyboard and vocals, Hiro plays guitar. It's always been like this, and I always thought it would be, until his mother had a fit and he decided to try to be a doctor to make up for his older brother's attempts to be an actor. Seems he thought he had to be the good kid. I haven't talked to him since, and Yuki doesn't care one way or another, so I'm just one big swirling mass of confusion. And it's no better because I have to see him at school too.

Speaking of school, we got our yearbooks today! I think there's a photo of us playing at the school talent show, well, maybe not really playing. More joking than anything. I really like them this year, seniors get theirs personalized. I wanna show mine to Yuki, have him sign it. Of course, he'll say something like 'no way, brat. I'm busy and if I did, I'd miss my deadline (not that he doesn't every time, no fault of mine, but he acts like Miyuki, his editor, would have his head on a stick if he doesn't make this deadline, and I don't mean the one with the brain and gorgeous blond hair, either.) and it'd be all your fault', then he'll oh-so-coolly take a drag of his precious cancer-stick, and tell me if I want to be useful I'll get him a beer, then while I'm looking in the fridge for the damn beer ('cause he moves it every time he buys more… he says he doesn't but I know he does) and maybe rewarding myself with some pocky, he'll sign it and I won't discover it until later.

Okay, maybe from 'while I'm looking' to 'until later' is a lie. He wouldn't, and I'd look right when I returned with the beer and got my yearbook back and be disappointed. Oh! Thinking of it, where is my yearbook? I want to see if my class picture is any good… huh?

OH SHIT! I MUST HAVE LEFT IT ON MY DESK! I'll have to run back in to get it! Crap! Maybe they haven't locked the gates yet…

Lucky me, the caretaker was willing to let me in! I have to let that nice guy sign my yearbook too. And it's… in my desk? Huh? I thought I left it on my desk. I was sure I was flipping through it just before last bell. Well, maybe sensei moved it for me. I'll have to thank him tomorrow. Now I'm gone!

Okay, so the caretaker signed page three, just 'cause he wanted to sign there. He said it was an honor, so I'm happy! Except… Yuki's shut himself in his study. I guess I need to ask if he wants a beer or something. 'Cause that's what a good wife does, right? Haha.

So he's graced me with his presence. I'd be flattered if he wasn't glaring daggers at me… I just wanted to know if he wanted a beer or something, and it seemed like a good time to ask if he'd sign my yearbook. What? Can you blame me for trying? Maybe he'll lighten up and say yes this time…

'Why the hell would I do that' he asks! Yuki… it's not just a stupid high school thing! Everyone does it! Even the caretaker signed, and he's gotta be in his 60s! 'Seriously?' Of course! Is this the face of a boy who's joking? Definitely not! 'Fine. You get me a beer and Ill sign it. And stay out of the damn pocky.' I'm about to soar into space, I'm so happy! I want him to sign page one! 'Fine, whatever, just get me my beer and be quiet about it. I haven't slept in two days.' That can't be healthy, but I'll go easy on him for a change. After all, he's gonna sign my yearbook! Score one for Shuichi! Huh? Why's he calling me back? I didn't even reach the kitchen yet. Huh? The first page is full? How's that happen? What's it say?

"Shu-kun,

We've been through some tough times together. Remember when we climbed that fence to watch that Nittle Grasper concert live and we got so many splinters in our asses we couldn't sit down the next day? Or the time you taped that concert only to find out a week later that Maiko had accidentally taped over it with her favorite show? Good times, though, no matter how painful they were at first.

I'm going to miss you, you little pink haired freak. Every time I have to take some boring exam in med school, I'll wonder where fame has taken you. Okay, truth time.

I don't really want to just dream, I want to be part of it, but mom has her hopes pinned on me, and it seems safest. I'll miss playing guitar with you, listening to you whine about Yuki-san and how mean he is, how you gripe at me when I suggest you let him go, because he's just too cool and too good (I won't ask at what, I get the feeling I already know) for you to give up. Yuki's your drug, guitar was mine, and I hate to give it up. So you keep going for both of us.

I will never forget you, all your crazy antics, your way of forgetting we had homework until you had to copy it from me, how you always said music was your insatiable lover, all the bento from Maiko, I won't forget any of it. And I'll look back on it all when I see a picture of you in a magazine jamming next to Ryuichi, and smile with a tear in my eye for what I could have been. You'll do great, I know, but so I don't jinx you, good luck. In fact, I'll write it twice. That way it's luckier, right?

GOOD LUCK, SHINDOU SHUICHI, LEAD OF BAD LUCK AND FUTURE SUPERSTAR OF JAPAN, IF NOT THE WHOLE WORLD!

It'd be more dramatic shouted from a cliff top, but we're sorely lacking in those, huh? Well, I can't think of anything else to write.

Lots of luck, Shuichi.

It's been one hell of a ride.

Nakano Hiroshi

(P.S.: The sensei didn't put your yearbook in your desk, I did as soon as I finished signing it so you wouldn't get in trouble. Don't you know not to leave these things lying around so carelessly, you idiot? Gonna miss you. Visit if you're ever in the neighborhood, man. And so you know, I took up the whole page intentionally. So you'd always remember me first. I don't wanna say sayonara, so let's just say ja ne. We'll meet again maybe. Just hope it isn't on the operating table! Kidding! Or not. I'm leaving my book on my desk at lunch, sign if you want!

Nakano Hiroshi)

Hiro took the whole first page? That was sweet! I thought he hated me! 'Apparently not' says Yuki. I still want him to sign, but he says that when he's this tired, he can't compete with Hiro-kun on that. So maybe later. Maybe I'll sign Hiro's book too.

I owe Hiro an apology and a thank you. Maybe on graduation day. That's not too far away, just a week, I think…

* * *

And from there the manga goes on. Hiro announces that he failed his exam, and he takes up his guitar, and the rest is music history. And so ends chapter one. Next chapter, Yuki signs the book. Yes,_ that_ Yuki. Cool collected Yuki who never goes back on his word. 'Til then! 


	2. Yuki

Title: Notes from a yearbook

Summary: Yuki decides to sign Shuichi's yearbook late in the night. What will he write? (Yuki's POV)

Warnings: Yaoi. Duh. I mean, what do you expect from a Gravitation fanfic? Sure as hell not sunshine and bunnies from me. I don't do sunshine and bunnies. Except Kumagoro. Poor pink bunny isn't going to be mentioned, I don't think, though. And language, mostly on Yuki's part, some on mine. ' I don't claim to be perfect, nor would I want to.

Series: Gravitation

Rating: Pg-13

Blood type: Hot Tamales new fire candy, vanilla sweet tea with way too much sugar and vanilla (just the way I like it… tea you can get drunk off of. ), and various other stuff (nothing illegal, I assure you).

Notes and commentary: I actually wrote this the same night that I wrote the first chapter. Yeah, I was high on inspiration. And my boyfriend didn't call, which he better have a good excuse for. I won't mind if he was sleeping. Lord knows he's not sleeping enough…. So here's my sleep deprivation for the night. And here I am with graduation practice and the senior breakfast in the morning. I'm such a lame person. But I am a lame person with a very loving cat perching his chin on my left arm. And it's nice to know I'm loved by someone. (Written 5-12-06. Updated 7-2-06)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Wish I did, but I don't. I do own all 12 volumes of the manga, the novelization, and a copy of the OVA Lyrics of Love. And a Kumagoro plushie.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I'll be perfectly honest with you. I hadn't slept in two days, I had the brat settled down enough to sleep by (because I am just that good in bed), and I couldn't sleep. Damn it… this was not good for me. So I decided that maybe a beer and a cigarette would help me. Of course, both called for a trip to the kitchen. Lucky, lucky me. Not.

I finally got into the kitchen and I didn't wake up the pink haired menace. Score for me. Yuki Eiri the cat burglar, that's me. Second job when I'm not a novelist. Even though I'm a novelist 24/7. Enough joking, though. I got my beer, grabbed my cigs, and sat down at the table. I had some business that maybe I could take care of now.

See, Shuichi wanted me to sign page one of his year book. Well, the whole damn page had been taken up by his friend Hiro, who thinks he's going to become a doctor. Who the hell is he trying to kid? It's not going to happen; he loves music and the brat too much to do that. So I get dibs on page two, which is actually more than I wanted anyway. That's part of what's been keeping me awake. What the hell am I going to write that takes up a whole damn page?

Maybe I could write my name _really_ big on that page… no, I can see how that'd go over. The brat would start bawling and either say I don't love him or I spoil him and it was more than he hoped for, then glomp me. So either way I get glomped, and I'd rather not… So writing really big is out… maybe not.

I could write 'here's your damn signature, now pay up' on it, but that'd be mean. Meaner than I care to be, anyhow. After all, how many people find a person willing to stay with them no matter what they do? Even if they're a man. But damn, how many 23 year olds find themselves signing their 18 year old lover's yearbook? Not many, I'm sure. So what do I write?

Damn, you'd think being a romance novelist would help here! And instead it's slowing me down! All I have to do is write what I feel, and I can't do that because it's too damn flowery. He may want flowery, but I don't care to write it. Damn it all to hell, I'm going to bed! Maybe I'll wake the brat up and see if he's up for another go, that might tire me out…

Can't even get to the kitchen door! That yearbook is going to plague me until I figure out what to write! But I never have this much trouble with my novels. Of course, someone's usually dying in that for the true stuff to come out. And Shuichi, no matter how I say I wish it, is very much alive.

Which is, by the way, very good for me. I'm fond of the brat. He's wormed his way into my life, no matter how much I wish he hadn't. He's the only one who gets me out of my study, even if it's only to save him from killing himself trying to cook dinner, and that makes sure I get more nutrition than cigarettes and beer in me. Even when he crashed my laptop last week, he was doing me a favor. I had to rethink the last chapter of my novel, and I found a ton of plot holes in what I had planned. Readers will forgive many things, but a plot hole you could fly a jet through is an inerasable sin, and one that gets you consigned to the bargain bin. He isn't afraid to cry when he's sad, or laugh, or any of that, and he's incredibly faithful to me, almost like a dog. He wouldn't turn me over to Tohma, not even for a chance at the big boss hearing his demo.

Stupid, but gutsy, and endearing. And how angelic he looks asleep. I really do love how he looks when he's asleep. His face gets flushed more pink than his hair, if that's possible, and he gets warm and easy to hold. He isn't jumping all over the place, and I get to see what he's like when he isn't acting like a kid with ADD on speed and caffeine. And during the days…

During the days I can't wait for him to get home. I miss the noise, the confusion, the mess he creates, because that makes it seem like we're in our own world, one where no one who condemns or hates lives. One where I didn't kill _him_… one where New York never happened, where I was never hurt by one I thought I loved. The clothes on the floor create a landscape of their own, the pocky boxes are small buildings in themselves, and the wrinkles in the bed sheets are foothills to the mountains our bodies create. The apartment is our kingdom, and if we didn't have to go out for food and he didn't have to leave for school, I wouldn't ever want to leave, and I can tell he wouldn't either. I just wonder what his mother thinks… I know he's already rented his own apartment, he told me he had to move his stuff in the other day. I think he's supposedly living there now, but he really lives with me… I love it all… That's it! That's what I write!

'Shuichi,

I thought about writing my name huge, then about writing some really mean shit, but I thought better of it. Because, Shu-chan, you are my reason. I love every thing about you. The way you smile like some insane asylum escapee, the way you laugh like nothing goes wrong in the world, the looks you give me with those amethyst eyes, just your attitude. I love it all.

I love the way you mess up the apartment, promising to clean it up, and never get around to it. It would make the maid wonder, if I called in a maid. I always end up laughing when I clean it up… but only when you're not around. If I laughed while you were around, I'd never live it down, so I have to hide it from you. Even how much I love you.

When you told me you were actually getting to graduate, I was almost shocked at what Japan's schools have fallen to. Then I realized you've had a great friend to help you all the way through, and here I am insulting you and being a general ass just to seem macho and assert my dominance. I shouldn't, but it's a hard pattern to break. And still you stay with me, bear with me, stay patient through all I do. I love all of that. And I realized, I hadn't congratulated you.

So here it is now: congratulations. I don't really know if you want money or anything as a present, but I'll try to work something up. I'll think of something, you know I will. Maybe we'll go out to dinner some night. Save you from trying to cook. And save the apartment from a fire.

Whatever you choose to do, be it go on and try to get a record deal or whatever, I'm sure you'll do good. And if you ever have a bad day or something doesn't work out right, remember I'm here for you to help, if I can. And to comfort if I can't. I may not seem like the best listener or the best person to comfort you, but I can try like hell to. And I do listen. Otherwise I wouldn't know to get you strawberry pocky, now would I? Or to get anything else, since you seem to keep me stocked in junk food now, don't you?

Shuichi, I just want you to know that I love you, and I will always be here for you. If this sounds too sentimental, just know that I wrote it at midnight, and I was on sleep deprivation. Common torture tactic, and this yearbook is a master of it. You want normal, wait until tomorrow morning. I'll show you normal then. But tomorrow night, I'll have dinner cooked (barring novel work). And I'll try not to be such an ass.

Yuki Eiri

5-12-xx

(P.S.: Tell Hiro-kun that if he thinks he loves you, he's got nothing on me. And that his full page tactic has been surpassed, since I'm having to write so small to fit all this onto one page. Don't want to mess up your school's caretaker's signature. I make no promises, but maybe I'll be at graduation. You never know.)

There! It took forever and a day, but let's see him complain about that! Ugh… _now_ I get sleepy. Time to go curl up with my brat… my Shu-chan. And sleep…

--

Ugh… morning… why's he squealing so early? Damn…it's too early for this… Huh? Why the hell is he cuddling that damn yearbook? Oh no….

'I love you too, thank you thank you thank you! It was sooooo sweet!' The hells? I can't believe this! Now he's cuddling me! Damn it!...

Well… maybe I can allow it this time…


End file.
